Un encuentro inesperado
by Hiromi Nagasaki
Summary: 4 chicas llegaron al vecindario de Yoh y sus amigos pero esa chicas han sufrido mucho eh Lyserg, Horo, Shun e Yho tratan de calmar su dolor ¿como lo solucionaran? . . .que pasa poe que de nuevo aparece Hao! y ¿quienes son ellas?. Se agrega Shun de sain
1. Hiromi Nagasaki

1º CAPITULO

HIROMI NAGASAKI  
  
Era una tarde lluviosa y yo me encontraba acostaba en mi cama, sin nada que hacer ya que mis hermanos habían salido a entrenar.  
  
De pronto me acuerdo del día mas triste que he vivido en mis escasos14 años de vida, era un día como estos.....  
  
Yo estaba en mi habitación y mis hermanos en la suya, yo estaba despierta ya que no tenia sueño, de pronto una presencia maligna se comenzó a sentir, rápidamente salí de mi habitación para ver que pasaba y me encontré con mis 2 hermanos (Yoshiro y Ruccawa) quienes trataban de ver que pasa por la ventana, supuse que ellos también habían sentido la presencia.  
  
Segundos después mis padres salieron de la habitación y nos ordenaron irnos a nuestro cuarto....  
  
-por favor pase lo que pase no salgan, su padre y yo lo solucionaremos- dijo sunrhei, mi madre  
  
-los queremos mucho- dijo joe, mi padre.  
  
Después de decir esto nos abrazaron y salieron al patio. Durante mas o menos 1 hora solo se escuchaban golpes e insultos y una voz que dijo "son demasiado débiles y estupidos", esa voz jamás la voy a poder olvidar.  
  
Cuando los ruidos cesaron yoshiro salio y detrás de el ruccawa y yo, pero no encontramos nada, el patio estaba totalmente desierto, solo se sentía mucho frió.  
  
-juro que esto no se queda así- dijo yoshiro para después salir corriendo hacia la oscuridad de la noche.  
  
Ruccawa también corrió pero hacia su cuarto y solo alcance a escuchar el fuerte puertazo que esta provoco.  
  
Yo ya sabía lo que pasaba, a mis padres no los volvería a ver nunca mas. Y así con ese pensamiento en mi mente me eché a llorar amargamente en medio de ese frió infernal, al hacer esto sentí que algo me lastimaba y cuando lo recogí para ver que era me di cuenta de que rea un arete de mi madre, el cual cargo conmigo y es como mi amuleto de la suerte.  
  
Durante 2 días mis hermanos y yo no dijimos palabra alguna, estábamos de luto, aunque yo mas bien estaba triste, demasiado triste.  
  
Un día mientras comíamos ruccawa y yo, ya que yoshiro no estaba, rompió el silencio...  
  
-hiromi... ¿tu sabes que hace yoshiro cuando no esta en casa?- dijo ruccawa en voz baja  
  
-la verdad no ¿Por qué?- respondió hiromi  
  
-por que yo si  
  
- ¿que hace?  
  
-entrena para ser shaman  
  
-shaman????  
  
-si, ¿no recuerdas lo que dijo la otra noche?  
  
-si lo recuerdo  
  
-yo también quiero ser shaman le voy a decir que me entrene- dijo ruccawa un poco mas animado  
  
-pues si tu y yoshiro son shamanes yo también  
  
-de acuerdo- contesto ruccawa sonriendo  
  
la verdad es que ni a mis hermanos ni a mi nos interesa ser shaman king los unico que queremos es matar al maldito que mato a nuestros padres, en pocas palabras......... ¡vengar la muerte de nuestros padres!......  
  
CONTINUARA  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Este fic lo estamos realizando 3 amigas y yo, somos: Nagumi Hiroshima, Kira Tamamura, Katsumi Hoyoshibara y yo Hiromi Nagasaki, espero les guste ya que es nuestra primer historia.


	2. Katsumi Hoyoshibara

2º CAPITULO

KATSUMI HOYOSHIBARA

Una lluvia torrencial recorría las calles de Tokio, las calles mojadas y solitarias, todo el mundo se iba a refugiar, menos una persona, la lluvia no le importa eso era lo de menos a ella lo que le importaba era escapar. Escapar de lo que la atormentaba, necesitaba ayuda, tenia miedo, mucho miedo.

Miedo de el....

------Flash back-----

Esa tarde ella estaba encerrada en su habitación estudiando cuando se abrió rotundamente la puerta de su habitación y entro un hombre, ese hombre era su padrastro. Cerca del rosario tenia un rosario el cual se cayo y se rompió (después de todo yo era la mejor sacerdotisa). La miro de arriba abajo y fijo su mirada en los ojos de la chica, sus ojos estaban llenos de furia, la chica sentía eso y no sabia que había hecho.

¿?-¿Qué haces ahí acostada? Levántate y prepárame algo de comer!!!

-NO!!!- dijo ella con indiferencia-Tu no eres mi padre!!

-¿Qué has dicho? Chiquilla malcriada!!!-

-Lo que oyes, No eres mi padre y nunca lo serás así que salte de mi cuarto. Tu no tienes derecho sobre mi, crees que por que te casaste con mi madre tienes derecho sobre mi, pues te equivocas- dijo en tono frío y cortante.

-Soy el que te mantiene, el que te paga la escuela, el que saco a tu madre y a ti de la ruina, si vives bajo mi techo vivirás bajo mis ordenes- dijo con decepción

-Entonces será mejor que me vaya, ya que esta casa no es mía, Señor!!

-Pues vete da igual!!!-

-Esto no se quedara así-

-Maldita todavía tienes el descaro de amenazarme, nunca te lo perdonare!-dijo dándole una cachetada y golpeándola.

Katsumi cayo al suelo agarrandose las partes golpeadas y empezó a llorar ya que eso era un abuso, cuando estaba su madre se comportaba de otra forma pero la verdad era otra.

El hombre reacciono demasiado tarde, definitivamente estaba hecho una furia y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde.

-Katsumi...perdoname...perdi el....-fue interrumpido.

-No te me acerques!-dijo ella- me causas repulsión.... nunca te lo perdonare-por primera vez Katsumi tenia una

mirada fría y furiosa nunca antes vista en ella.

-Prefiero estar en el propio infierno que con tigo-dijo ella con una mirada nunca antes vista en ella.

-Per...perdoname te juro que no volvera a pasar.

-Si, no volverá a pasar por que me largo.

-¿QUE?-dijo alterado-No Katsumi por favor.

-NO!! No soporto estar cerca de ti....TE ODIO.

El señor no tuvo mas que salir del cuarto de Katsumi.

Katsumi se hecho a llorar, no soportaba estar con el... No lo quería.

-Creo que será mejor irme-salio de su habitación y vio al señor en una silla leyendo.

-Me voy!!- dijo ella.

-No señorita tu te quedas.

-Claro que NO!!-Katsumi salio corriendo de su casa

-Katsumi!!!-grito el señor para salir corriendo detrás de ella.

-Katsumi regresa-

No!!-dijo alterada

-Me las vas a pagar cuándo te alcance

-Si me alcanzas que lo dudo

El señor la atrapo y la cargo

-Suéltame maldito suéltame!!!

-No lo hare

-Silo haras-dijo otra persona

El señor volteo y vio a una persona acercarse.

-¿Katsumi estas bien?

-Si- dijo ella mas aliviada

-Señor suelte a mi amiga

-No lo hare-dijo el señor muy enojado

-Si lo haras- dijo una señora

-Megumi!!

-Deja a mi hija Akiyoshi

El señor bajo a Katsumi y ella abrazo a su mama la cual noto que tenia unos horribles moretones en todo el cuerpo.

-Akiyoshi!! ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija?

-No.... No es lo que piensas Megumi

-Akiyoshi... quiero el divorcio!!!

-Megumi!!!!

-Ven Katsumi vamos a curarte

Esa misma noche Akiyoshi llego borracho a la casa y golpeo a mi madre hasta matarla, nunca olvidare ese día por que ese día estuve presente.

-----Fin del flash back-------

CONTUNUARA


	3. Nagumi Hiroshima

3º CAPITULO

NAGUMI HIROSHIMA

En un solo día se decidió todo mi destino, el cual ahora es un pasado que no quiero recordar nunca mas.

Ese día me levante como cualquier otro, vivía en una montaña en Hong Kong, mi familia era muy conocida por tener una clase de poderes sobrenaturales, como los shamanes.

Mi papa era un shaman que se dedicaba a estudiar el clima y mi madre estudiaba la temperatura, los 2 tenían espíritus igualmente conocidos, Mi hermana fue la que me levanto de la cama ese día.

----Flash back----

-Nagumi!! Levántate!! Ya es tardísimo!!- dijo Katogumi (mi hermana).

-¿Para que? Kato- dije

-De acuerdo si no te levantas nos iremos sin ti a la feria.

-Qué?! A la feria?! Iremos a la feria?!

-si! Papa y mama dijeron que hoy no tenían que trabajar, les dieron el día libre, así que nos pueden llevar a la feria, pero solo falta que te levantes!.

-si, si ya me levanto!

-Pues apurate..

En ese entonces Kato era una chica agradable, alegre, divertida, pero poco a poco fue perdiendo esas cualidades, cuando salimos de mi casa yo estaba sumamente feliz, no dejaba de repetir "iremos a la feria, iremos a la feria ".

Mi mama se llamaba Marín y mi papa se llamaba Ralph, mi mama no me dejaba de decir que no saltara por que podría caerme, pero yo no la escuchaba.

-No me importa! Iremos a la feria! Comeré un algodón, helado, me subiré a todos los juegos 100 veces, ganaré muñecos de peluche y para ustedes también!.

-Que linda Nagumi, gracias- dijo Marín

-Adelántense necesito revisar algo- dijo Ralph

-De acuerdo, vamonos niñas

Cuando llegamos a la feria lo primero que hacia esa revisar cada parte de ella.

-Quiero subirme a la rueda de la fortuna y a la montaña rusa, al carrusel, a todos!!

-No seas impaciente hija

-Si hermana, además tenemos todo el día, y dudo que los juegos se irán.

-Si creo que si entonces hay que subirnos al primero-sonó un extraño ruido de explosión-

Mi casa que se veía a las orillas de la feria estaba envuelta en llamas, la gente comenzaba a gritar a correr y yo solo me podía quedar viendo como se quemaba mi casa.

Mi mama nos dijo que nos quedáramos a esperar ahí, mientras ella iba a ver que sucedía y que pasaría con mi padre.

Pero ella nunca regreso, nosotras no podíamos quedarnos a ver que sucedía, cuando regresamos a la casa todo estaba quemado y mi papa y mi mama estaban muertos.

Esa noche nos quedamos en la casa de mi abuelita ella nos cuido hasta que cumplimos la edad suficiente para dejarla, yo cumplí los 11 años y mi hermana Kato los 13 pero ella se transformo en una persona diferente, antes al verla me causaba alegría ahora miedo.

Mi hermana se fue lejos con su espíritu acompañante el cual era el mismo que el de mi madre y yo tenía el de mi padre, que fue el último regalo que me dio.

------Fin del flash back------

Y hasta ese entonces he vivido sola, solo con mi espíritu pero sin ningún amigo, hasta ahorita.

CONTINUARA


	4. Kira Tamamura

4º CAPITULO

KIRA TAMAMURA

Era una tarde de lluvia y ella solo podía pensar en el.

Recordaba sus ojos, su sonrisa, su forma de ser tan alegre, pero algo le hacia olvidar y todo ese problema va mas allá de su alcance, y le da miedo, mucho miedo.

-----Flash back------

-Vamos Kira a que no te atreves!

-Rika si me atrevo

-Bueno toma la cámara y grabalos.

-Nada mas grabalos-dijo Kira con decepción

-Bueno Kira si quieres un poco mas de dificultad grabalos de espaldas.

-¿Que?

-¿si o no?, o será que te da miedo

-Claro que no Rika a ver dame esa cámara.

"Vamos tu puedes que te pueden hacer"pensaba Kira.

"Listo y ellos ni se dieron cuenta, creo.."

-Bueno Kira lo lograste vamonos

-Pero ahora te toca a ti Rika ¿OK?

-OK

-¿y como salio Hotaru?

-Bien

-¿y Miroku?

-Excelente, si no tuviera novia el seria mío

-Hasta crees

-Ya veras-

-Pero si el que te gusta es Hotaru, Rika

-No importa Miroku también esta guapo

-Buenos de eso no hay duda.

----Fin del flash back------

-Kira vamonos!!

-¿A donde Tamao?

-A donde vayamos!!

-Perdón ¿si? Solo quería saber

-Súbete al coche!!

-Ya voy!!

Tamao es mi hermana ella es un año mayor que yo ella tiene 16 años y yo 15.

Mis papas trabajan mucho y se la pasan viajando, mi hermana se encarga de todo y yo solo a estudiar.

Como si todo fuera estudiar

Tamao es una shaman y yo una sacerdotisa.

Pero a mi solo me importa ser la mejor sacerdotisa.

-Iremos a comer

-¿Y se puede saber a donde?

-A Sushi Itto

-Que bien me encanta ir ahí!!!!

-Kira!

-¿Que pasa Tamao?

-Papa y mama llamaron esta mañana

-Que no vendrán durante 2 años

-¿Y eso que tiene de preocupante?

-Quieren que nos mudemos en dos meses

-¡¡¿¿Queee??!!

CONTINUARA


	5. 2 meses despues

5º CAPITULO

2 MESES DESPUES

Era el primer día de escuela, esta estaba repleta de adolescentes, la escuela era amplia, muy grande en si.

Era la mas famosa de todo Japón, por su gran desempeño social, había un grupo de 4 chicos los cuales eran los mas populares de toda la escuela.

Ellos eran: Lyserg, Shun, Horo-Horo e Yho.

Yho- Es un muchacho alto, cabellos castaños, delgado, ojos negros, es muy inteligente, muy atento, muy amiguero, de vez en cuando se enoja aunque siempre te muestra una sonrisa de tranquilidad, su gran anhelo es convertirse en Rey shaman, su espíritu acompañante es Amidamaru, sus mejores amigos son Lyserg, Shun y Horo-Horo.

Lyserg- Es un muchacho tranquilo, amable, es del mismo tamaño que Yoh, muy inteligente y muy estudioso, el tiene como espíritu acompañante a una hada llamada Morphin, el también combatía para ser el rey shaman pero dejo de interesarse en eso, solo espera que su amigo Yho lo sea.

Horo-Horo- Tiene el pelo azul, ojos negros, es simpático, el quería ser el rey shaman para conseguir un campo de plantas para que vivan todos los kropoculs como Koloro, su espíritu acompañante, tiene una hermana llamada Pilika.

Shun- Es un chico alto, de cabellos y ojos verdes, su carater es muy tranquilo y sensible, es tierno y muchas veces divertido, su espíritu acompañante es la de un legendario ninja llamado Subzero, el cual trabaja el hielo, su deseo es derrotar a Hao, no le interesa ser el rey shaman, solo que su amigo Yho lo sea. Sus mejores amigos son Lyserg, Yho y Horo-Horo. Utiliza como posesión de objetos un sable.

Era un día tranquilo en Shinlagakuen Jr. School, un par de muchachas caminaban a su salón de clases, que era el aula 3º D.

-muchachos-llamo el profesor Kannon- tenemos unas compañeras nuevas, ellas se llaman Katsumi Hoyoshibara y Kira Tamamura ¡pasen por favor!-

Entro una muchacha de lentes y ojos cafés iguales que su cabello, atrás de ella entro una muchacha alta de cabellos cafés oscuro con caireles, en ellos sus ojos eran fríos pero trataba de formar una sonrisa y traía puesto un rosario en la muñeca.

Tímidamente cada una se fue a su lugar en cada esquina del salón.

Nagumi se acerco a Katsumi y Hiromi a Kira con el propósito de hablarles.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Nagumi

-Me llamo Katsumi Hoyoshibara y tu?-dijo en tono frío

-Yo me llamo Nagumi Hiroshima-dijo tímidamente

-Ah!-dijo Katsumi sin importarle

-Bueno...oye te gustaria juntarte con nosotras?-

-¿Quiénes?, yo nada mas te veo a ti-

-Bueno es que ¿vez a esa chica que esta platicando con Kira?-

-Si-

-Ella es una amiga se llama Hiromi-

-Ah!-

-y bueno si o no?- dijo un poco nerviosa

-Esta bien voy a pensarlo...-dijo en tono dudoso

-Bueno amigas?!

-Esta bien

-OK entonces te veo al rato

-si bueno bye!

Mientras tanto Hiromi y Kira

-Que te llamas?

-Me llamo Kira Tamamura y tu?-dijo feliz.

-Me llamo Hiromi Nagasaki, pero me puedes decir Hiromi, ¿yo te puedo decir Kira verdad?

-Cl..claro

-oye te gustaría juntarte con nosotras?

-Con tigo y con quienes mas?

-Con una amiga llamada Nagumi y la otra creo que se llama Katsumi

-A OK nos vemos entonces a la hora del recreo

-si

-amigas?

-amigas!!

-Adiós

-bye!!

---------Hora del recreo-------

-bueno pues empiecen a platicar, a ver..... ¿Qué ha sido de su vida?-decia Hiromi

-Si cuéntenos- dijo Nagumi

-Bueno mi vida no ha sido nada fácil-decía Katsumi mientras su rostro expresaba tristeza.

-La mía es de angustia, pues por un reto perdí mi paz interior-decía Kira mientras intentaba sonreír con dificultad.

-yo perdí a mis padres por culpa de un maldito que los asesino-dijo Hiromi con lagrimas en los ojos.

-yo tampoco tengo padres por culpa de un incendio-dijo Nagumi con tristeza.

Los míos viajan tanto que ya casi no los recuerdo- dijo Kira

Katsumi empezó a llorar y las otras chicas no sabían lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué te pasa Katsumi?-pregunto Hiromi preocupada.

-Es que....cuando era niña mi padre murio.... poco tiempo despues mi madre se caso con un señor, el cual hace poco estando borracho....la......mato.....y yo me escape de mi casa-dijo para luego hecharse a llorar de nuevo.

-Tranquila Katsumi te prometemos que te vamos a ayudar a olvidar todo eso

-Gra...gracias!-contesto con lagrimas en los ojos y sollozando, en eso tocaron la campana para entrar a clase.

----pero a lo lejos unos chicos estaban viendo y oyendo la escena--------

CONTINUARA 


	6. Encuentro

6º CAPITULO

ENCUENTRO

Entrando al salón se sentaron por parejas y tomaron clase, mas bien platicaron.

El final de las clases llego y cada una se dirigía a su respectiva casa.

-Bueno yo tengo que ir a servicios escolares por unos libros, mañana nos vemos, BYE- se despidió Kira

-OK bye- se despidieron las otras 3

-Yo tengo que ir a la biblioteca a sacar información- dijo Hiromi

-Esta bien, mañana nos vemos- se despidió Nagumi

Nagumi y Katsumi se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas.

Mientras...........

--------En la calle------

-Hay estos libros pesan un buen-se quejaba Kira

¡¡¡¡¡HAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!.....¡¡¡ouch!!!-grito

-perdóname....que tonto, no me fije por donde iba

-No importa, esta bien-respondió Kira sin mirarlo

-No por favor déjame ayudarte- dijo el desconocido

-esta bien-acepto Kira- como tu digas

-y dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kira Tamamura...¿y tu?-pregunto por curiosidad

-Soy Horo-Horo Usui

-¡pues mucho gusto!-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-igualmente-dijo este estrechándole la mano al mismo tiempo que le devolvía el gesto

-pues te acompaño a tu casa

-gracias

Mientras.........

-------en la biblioteca-------

-creo que este me va a servir-Hiromi revisaba algunos libros para su tarea.

-Hola-saludo un desconocido

-Hola.....¿quien eres?-pregunto ella con algo de curiosidad

-perdón..-se disculpo el joven-soy Shun ¿y tu?

-Hiromi....

-Oye....

-¿Qué?

-Es que no pude evitar escuchar lo que hablaban tus amigas y tu en el recreo

-¡¿No te han dicho que es una falta de educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas?!-dijo Hiromi enojada

-perdóname pero no pude evitarlo-dijo Shun

-Pues inténtalo mas-dijo Hiromi para después darse la vuelta e irse

----pensamiento de Hiromi------

¿Cómo se atreve?...Bueno después de todo se lo perdonare por que esta muy guapo, nunca lo había visto bien y tan de cerca se ve que es buena persona

----fin del pensamiento-------

-¡¡espera!!-grito Shun

-¿y ahora que?-pregunto Hiromi ya calmada

-solo que...bueno....siento mucho lo que paso con tus papas-dijo Shun agachando la cabeza

-esta bien.....bueno me tengo que ir- dijo dejando los libros en su lugar

-¿te puedo acompañar a tu casa?-pregunto Shun timidamente

-si, claro vamos- respondio hiromi feliz

Mientras.....

-------en la calle-------

-Gracias por acompañarme, aquí es-dijo Kira

-No hay de que, después de todo te tire por distraído-respondió Horo-Horo apenado

-¡mira ven te voy a presentar!-dijo Kira abriendo la puerta

-Si claro

Al entrar a la casa Horo-Horo dejo los libros en una mesa y siguió a Kira

-¡¡¡Tamao!!!-grito Kira

-¿Qué quieres?-respondió Tamao la hermana de Kira, de mala gana

-¡ven!

-¡voy!-dijo para bajar rápidamente

-Mira Tamao el es Horo-Horo-presento Kira- y ella es Tamao, mi hermana

-Mucho gusto-respondió Horo-Horo extendiendo la mano

Tamo no solo respondió le saludo, sino que jalo a Horo-Horo y lo beso en la mejilla, Kira sintió un poco de celos, pero no sabia por que.

-Bueno me tengo que ir-dijo Horo-Horo

-Esta bien, adiós-se despidió Kira

Horo-Horo beso a Kira en la mejilla y salio corriendo de ahí. Kira se quedo inmóvil, miro a Tamao y se retiro a su habitación sin decir nada.

----pensamiento de kira-----

¡wow!...nunca habia sentido algo asi por un chico y menos tan rapido, espero encontrarlo en la escuela otra vez.

--------fin del pensamiento--------

------en la calle después de la biblioteca-------

-gracias por acompañarme Shun, te lo agradesco- dijo hiromi

-no hay de que, bueno me voy yo tambien tengo que hacer tarea-

-ok, bye-

-bye- dijo Shun y beso a Hiromi en la mejilla, y después se alejo.

Hiromi se metio en su casa y se encontro con Yoshiro

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Yoshiro de golpe

-un amigo-respondio Hiromi un poco aturdida

-¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto de nuevo

-Shun ¿por?-

-nada mas y....segura que solo son amigos- dijo con algo de picardia en su voz

-si!!!- aclaro hiromi

-bueno te creo, solo avisame si son algo mas que novios ¿ok?-

-eres un tonto-y dicho esto se retiro a su habitación

continuara 


	7. Encuentro 2º parte

6º CAPITULO

ENCUENTRO (2º PARTE)

-Nagumi sabes? Se me olvido algo en el salon, nos vemos mañana vale?-dijo Katsumi recordando

-si no te preocupes nos vemos mañana... Adios!!-dijo despidiendose

-adios!!

-oye una cosa mas

-si?

-no quiero ver esa mirada fria en ti

-ah?

-olvidalo

-vale, adios!!

-adios!!

Katsumi se dirigio a su salon

-¿Por qué fui tan tonta?, y el trabajo es para mañana!!-decia frustada

entro en su aula y se dirigio a su pupitre sin sentir la presencia de un desconocido, saco su rosario de la mochila y sacoe un libro, el cual comenzo a hojear.

-vamos..-dijo un poco apurada-aquí esta!!, bien veamos... historia de la guerra social pagina 980, genial!!!- dijo sarcastica

en ese momento sintio una presencia y se paro de golpe.

-no te asustes no te voy a hacer daño-dijo un joven con unos audifonos y ojos negros.

-¿Quién... eres... tu?-pregunto poniendose en modo defensivo y volviendo a su exprecion de siempre... fria

-ah! Perdon mi nombre es Yho Azakura-dijo disculpandose- y el tuyo?

-¿Azakura me podrias dejar en paz?- pregunto mirandolo a los ojos

-este...s-si... pero antes...dime....tu nombre-dijo poniendo una sonrisa nerviosa

Ante esto suspiro Katsumi cansada de seguir con esa conversación y accedio.

-me llamo Hoyoshibara Katsumi-dijo- feliz?

-no todavía no!!-afirmo Yho

-¿Qué se te ofrce entonces Azakura?-empezo a ponerse furiosa

-yo quisiera acompañarte, no quiero que te quedes sola en la escuela

-ah!!

-eso lo tomare como un si!-dijo poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro

-Ash! Tomalo como quieras

-katsumi ¿Por qué eres tan fria con migo?

-por que no te conosco, nunca te he visto y por que eres demasiado confiansudo

-confiansudo?-pregunto el

-si!!-afirmo

-pero ¿Por qué?

-por que me llamaste Katsumi y no Hoyoshibara y se pide permiso primero antes de poder pronunciar el nombre de una persona que apenas conoces Azakura-

-ah!! Bueno entonces tu puedes decirme Yho y yo te digi Katsumi vale??

-creo que no entendiste-dijo en voz baja y para que no escuchara

-dijiste algo??

-no nada

-oye a donde vas??-dijo Yho viendo como salia ella del salon

-no puedo estar un momento mas aquí- dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta de golpe

-OYE ESPERA!!!-grito yho- es que yo...

katsumi se fue corriendo de ahí no queria ver mas a ese chico, por alguna extraña razon se sentia un poco incomoda viendo su gran sonrisa. En eso sintio que alguien la agarraba de la mano.

-no deverias dejarme con la palabra en la boca- dijo yho en tono serio

-no te entiendo...eres masoquista o que??-pregunto ella

-masoquista?-pregunto intrigado-por que la pregunta?

-te he dicho que me dejes en paz de la forma mas...amableque he podido y no entiendes que... quieres que te golpee o que?

-no la verdad no quiero que me golpees solo quiero ser tu amigo

-yo no tengo amigos!!-grito ella harta de esa situación

-ah no? Y entonces las chicas que estan con tigo en los recesos no lo son?

-Me te atrevez!! Esto es es el colmo!!!!-dijo harta

-tranquilizate yo solo las vi

-no escuchaste nada verdad??- pregunto de golpe

-este...mmm...pues...-yho no sabia que responder

-ah!... entonces si oiste!!-dijo ella hecha una furia

-bueno...un poco... es... esque... me preocupe por que te vi...muy triste-

-ah...

-oye se que es un poco apresurado pero... no se como decirlo...mmmm...te gustaria que te...a-acompañara a tu casa...bueno si no es mucha molestia-dijo el un poco sonrojado

-no, por que no te conosco y no me dejan que me acompañen a casa y tambien tengo que hacer un trabajo-

-te acompaño y te ayudo con el trabajo-

-seguro??-

-claro-

-esta bien a trabajar-dijo feliz y se hecho a correr agarrando la mano de Yho, el cual se sintio extraño-

entraron al salon y se pusieron a trabajar. Después de un rato de estar trabajando, terminaron.

-Azakura muchas gracias te devo un favor!!-

-no me digas Azakura tan solo dime Yho esta bien?, bueno y por lo del favor me lo puedes pagar en ir con migo a cenar

-mmm...esta bien!

-mañana entonces como a las 8:00

-bueno...estabien entonces a las 8:00 de la noche, nos vemos luego Azakura!

-Yho llamame, Yho

-Esta bien... Y-Yho

-Asi esta mucho mejor Katsumi

-hasta luego Yho

-hasta luego Katsumi

Katsumi salio del salon en direccion a su casa pensando en lo que habia pasado hace un rato. Abrio la puerta de su casa, la cual estaba vacia, la verdad no le molesto que no estubiera con Hikari, llego, se metio a su cuarto y se durmió.

----------------

Nagumi iba caminando rumbo a su casa, dtras de un aparador vio a 2 hermanos jugueteando, Nagumi recordo los tiempos cuando estaba con su hermana, ellas eran muy unidas, pero de un tiempo para aca ya no fue asi.

Nagumi no se habia dado cuenta, pero en vez de ir a su casa tomo otra ruta hacia el parque central de Tokio.

-donde estoy??-pregunto ella

-estas en el parque central de Tokio te prediste y llegaste aquí-dijo su espiritu acompañante llamado Miro

-ah- dijo sentandose en la fuente sin darse cuenta de que alguien tambien esta ahí.

-no se por que es asi!! No la entiendo, heramos tan ...unidas-empezo a sollozar- y después de... lo que... paso...ya no es la misma...se fue...ella no era asi

-no llores- le dijo una persona

Nagumi colteo y vio a un joven, este le sonrio y nagumi se sonrojo.

-quien eres tu?-pregunto nagumi

-mi nombre el Lyserg, Lyserg Diethel ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-ah...yo soy Nagumi Hiroshima-dijo limpiandose las lagrimas

-te vi en el recreo, con tus amigas...

-p-pero?!-

-disculpa oi un poco de lo que platicaban, pero no te preocupes

-g-gracias

-parece que te prediste, no es asi?

-si, no se en donde estoy ni como voy a regresar

-no te procupes! Te ayudo a regresar

-muchas gracias

Nagumi con todavía un poco de dolor y lagrimas iba alevantarse, en eso Lyserg le da un pañuelo.

-toma, no llores mas, a ti te va mejor la sonrisa

Nagumi lo tome y en la mirada de Lyserg ve algo muy especial.

-muchas gracias

ellos iban saliendo del parque yéndose en direccion de la escuela. Nagumi recordo el trabajo que tenia que hacer para mañana..

-ooops!...el trabajo!!! Que hora es?!

-son...son la 6:00-respondio Lyserg

-y apenas estamos en la escuela

-tienes razon...dime en que direccion queda tu casa...te acompaño

-muchas gracias pero...-

Lyserg se adelato

-es por haya?-

Nagumi se fija que la direccion es correcta.

-si...

-bueno vamos!

-muchas gracias, de nuevo-dijo Nagumi sonriendole

-no hay nada que agradecer, de seguro te han dicho que tienes una sonrisa muy linda-

-e-este, bueno vamonos!

Nagumi comienza correr y Lyserg la sigue, ya cerca de la casa de Nagumi se empezaron a cansar.

-uff!! Ya casi llegamos

-si! Que bueno...

Llegaron a la casa de Nagumi

-ya estamos aquí, te agradesco todo lo que has hecho por mi

-yo te lo agradesco a ti, ojala que acabes pronto-dijo, tomo del brazo a nagumi y la beso en la mejilla-nos vemos cuidate!!

Lyserg se va alejando y Nagumi se queda en el porton de su casa sin poder olvidar esa tarde, apretando con su mano aquel pañuelo

CONTINUARA 


	8. Presentandose

8º Capitulo "Presentàndose"

-Adiós Tamao-decía Kira antes de irse a la escuela

-cuídate ok?

-si!!

Kira salio de su casa y vio que alguien la esperaba afuera

-hola!!-saludo la persona

-ah!...hola Horo!-respondió Kira- que haces aquí?

-bueno...es que....te puedo acompañar a la escuela?-pregunto Horo

-claro! de todos modos vamos a la misma

-si!!

Mientras.....

Hiromi iba llegando a la escuela cuando la llamaron

-Hiromi!!!-gritaron

-que?-volteo confundida

-hola!!

-ah!, hola Shun!!!!

-terminaste tu tarea??

-si, no te preocupes de todos modos es para el lunes.

-ah bueno...mira quien viene llegando!!!

-quien??

-Horo-Horo!! Por acá!!-grito Shun mientras levantaba los brazos y hacia movimientos bruscos

-hola Shun!!!-saludo Horo

Mientras ellos se saludaban Kira y Hiromi se cuestionaban con la mirada

-ah!!! Perdonen nos-dijo Shun

-quien es ella??-pregunto Horo con un tono pícaro

-Ah!! Ella es Hiromi Nagasaki- dijo Shun- Horo, Hiromi, Hiromi, Horo

-Hola Hiromi!!!-dijo sonriente

-ah...hola-dijo ella un poco nerviosa

-y Horo quien es ella?-cuestiono Shun

-ah ella es Kira Tamamura

-hola!!-dijo Kira

-hola!!-respondió Shun

Mientras.....

Nagumi estaba afuera de la escuela, ya que iba llegando

-ahhh...que sueño-dijo Nagumi bostezando

-tienes sueño???-le preguntaron

-eh??...-se impresionó-a eres tu Lyserg-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

-si...o...quien creías que era un fantasma, una de tus amigas o...quien??

-no, solo me impresionó encontrarte

-ah, bueno

-oye entramos?

-si claro

Iban platicando muy animadamente por los pasillos de la secundaria cuando Lyserg paro en seco.

-LYSERG DIETHEL!! VEN AQUÍ AHORA!! -grito un muy histérico Horo-Horo

Lyserg volteo y vio a Horo gritando y haciendo movimientos bruscos con las manos, ante un muy avergonzado Shun y 2 chicas

-ah... hola Horo!-Dijo feliz

-hola!!, y que no me vas a presentar???

-oh!...claro...ella es Nagumi

-hola Nagumi!, yo soy Horo-Horo

-hola Horo-Horo!!

-y yo soy Shun!

-Hola Shun!!

-Mira ella es Hiromi y Kira!-presento Shun

-si, ellas son mis amigas-señalo Nagumi

-mm...si somos amigas!!!-dijo kira

-Mira el es Lyserg, y ella es Kira!-decía Nagumi

-Mucho gusto kira-

-igualmente!

-y ella es Hiromi-dijo Nagumi

-Mucho gusto Hiromi

-Igual Lyserg!

Mientras ellos empezaban una conversación a lo lejos vieron llegar a Yho, Lyserg comenzó a llamarlo haciendo movimientos bruscos con las manos

-Yho!, Yho!

-ah... hola Lyserg!!

-Hola Yho!

Mientras Lyserg presentaba a todos, a lo lejos Nagumi vio llegar a Katsumi y empezó a llamarla

-Katsumi aquí estamos!!!-le llamaba Nagumi

------pensamiento de Katsumi-------

por dios están con Yho!!, mejor no voy

-----fin del pensamiento-------

De repente sintió que alguien la tomo de la mano

-hola Katsumi!!-saludo Yho con su típica sonrisa

-hola Yho!-dijo Katsumi un poco nerviosa

-por que no vienes con nosotros?!  
-si, es que...-Katsumi no sabia que decir

-vamos!!-dijo Yho y la jalo hacia los demás

Todos saludaron y se presentaron, en ese momento tocaron la campana para entrar a clases, y Katsumi se tranquilizo de saber que entrarían a clases y no tendría que estar con el.

Al entrar al salón Yho se sento al lado de Katsumi, Lyserg a lado de Nagumi, Kira y Hiromi juntas y atrás Horo y Shun respectivamente

Las 4 chicas estaban muy nerviosas, a mitad d la clase Shun le llamo a Kira.

-Kira?..-dijo Shun

-si??-contesto Kira

-oye me cambias de lugar??-pregunto Shun

Tanto Kira como Hirmo se sonrojaron, Kira no sabia que responder y contesto lo que le dijo la mirada de Hiromi.

-No...-respondió Kira sin mirarlo

Shun volteo a ver a Horo-Horo y le reclamo

-ya vez te dije que no iba a querer!!-dijo Shun por lo bajo, aun que ellas alcanzaron a escuchar y se sonrojaron aun mas.

Ellas siguieron prestando atención a la clase pero ellos siguieron jugando, lo que ocasiono que el profesor le llamara la atención.

-Tamamura y Usui por favor se cambian al lado derecho del salón, y ustedes 2-dijo refiriéndose a Shun y Hiromi-se pasan al lado izquierdo del salón!!!

Dicho esto los 4 tomaron sus cosa y se dirigieron a donde el profesor les había dicho.

-Kira, estas enojada??-pregunto Horo

-no!-respondió Kira seria

-perdón, no quise ocasionarte problemas

-no te preocupes-

-pero, si me perdonas??

-si Horo

Mientras Hiromi y Shun....

-Perdón-se disculpo Shun con Hiromi

-no te preocupes, también fue mi culpa por que estuve hablando-respondió Hiromi

El resto de las clases fueron tranquilas por temor a que los fueran a cambiar otra vez de lugar.

Llego la hora del descanso y las 4 amigas se reunieron para platicar de lo sucedido en clase.

-uuuuuuuyyyyyyy!!!!-le decía Hiromi a Nagumi-con que ya tienes galán!!! Jijijiji-

-ay!!! Mira que tu también con Shun!!-respondió Nagumi mientras Kira se reía y Hiromi se sonrojaba-

-y tu de que te ríes??-pregunto hiromi-si tu estas igual con Horo

Katsumi no había dicho nada desde que salieron de clase

-por que tan callada Katsumi??-pregunto Kira

-a mi se me hace que hubo algo mas- dijo Hiromi picadamente

Katsumi se sonrojo y las volteo a ver

-que te pasa Katsumi-pregunto Nagumi seria

-es que....Yho...me dijo...que...

CONTINUARA


	9. Mas que amistades

9º capitulo "mas que amistades"

-es que Yho...me dijo...que...-Katsumi no pudo terminar por que las interrumpieron

-de que hablan??-pregunto Yho

Katsumi se sonrojo y se puso muy nerviosa.

-podemos acompañarlas??-pregunto Lyserg

-si, claro!!!-dijo Kira

-----pensamiento de Nagumi, Hiromi y Katsumi-------

wow!!!! Que aventada!!!!

----fin del pensamiento-------

Los chicos tomaron asiento enfrente de ellas, las cuales se quedaron sin habla.

Ellos comenzaron a preguntar a diferentes chicas sobre las que les interesaba. (por ejemplo: Horo le preguntaba Hiromi sobre Kira) pero lo hacían discretamente.

Pronto las chicas tomaron un poco de confianza y platicaron mas animadamente con ellos.

Al regresar a clases cada quien tomo su asiento y paso el resto del día normal.

------Un mes después--------

Ya ha pasado un mes y la amistad ha ido aumentando cada día mas, entre ellos hay mucha confianza y nunca tienen secretos.

Los 8 nuevos amigos se dirigían a sus casas.

-yo me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana-dijo Hiromi despidiéndose

-yo te acompaño!-se ofreció Shun

-esta bien!-acepto Hiromi

-Nagumi quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?-pregunto Lyserg

Nagumi se sonrojo y acepto la propuesta

-vamos Katsumi, te acompaño a tu casa!-dijo Yho sonriendo

Katsumi se sonrojo y empezó a caminar. Quedaron solo Kira y Horo.

-Kira?-dijo Horo

-Mande!-contesto Kira

-te puedo acompañar a tu casa?-pregunto Horo nervioso

-claro!...vamos!-contesto Kira también un poco nerviosa.

Horo acompaño a Kira a su casa la cual estaba cerca.

Mientras Nagumi y Lyserg.....

-Nagumi este...me preguntaba si te...gustaría...ir con...migo al ...cine-dijo Lyserg ruborizado

Nagumi se sorprendió, no sabia que decir.

-este...-dijo muy ruborizada

ah!...creo que ya capte-dijo Lyserg pesadamente- ya tienes una cita

-NO!!!!-dijo rotundamente Nagumi

-ah! Entonces te gustaría ir??, como...amigos...no te preocupes-dijo sonriendo

-bueno...-dijo dudando-esta bien!-le dedico una sonrisa con la cual Lyserg se ruborizo.

-mañana o cuando paso por ti??-

-pues...el viernes como a las...mmm...8 pm esta bien?

-bueno paso por ti pasado mañana

-esta bien

Nagumi entro en la casa y cerro la puerta tras de si muy nerviosa, por que le había dicho que si!!, no lo podía creer.

Lyserg estaba igual de nervioso que ella pero se sentía feliz por que no tenia novio ni nada por el estilo.

-----no muy cerca de ahí---------

-Katsumi...por que estas tan seria, no has dicho nada desde ...desde que salimos de clase-dijo en tono serio- que te pasa?

Katsumi no contesto se sentía MUY nerviosa y se sonrojo notablemente cuando Yho la tomo de la mano y caminaron juntos sin que ella le quitara la mano de la suya.

---------------

-Kira...te dejo-dijo Horo con una sonrisa

-si, te veo luego

-mañana

-si claro!!

-hasta mañana

-hasta mañana Horo-dijo Kira cerrando la puerta

-Kira!!!-dijo Horo antes de que Kira cerrara la puerta

-si, dime??

-me falto despedirme de ti-dijo en voz un poco baja

-eh?!

Horo se acerco peligrosamente al rostro de Kira. Ella sentía que se moría, que le faltaba el aire, que podía morir en aquel momento, su respiración se acelero.

-Kira esto es para ti...-dijo Horo acercándose aun mas...

-----------

Sonó el teléfono, Nagumi contesto no muy alegre.

-Bueno??-dijo- hola Katsumi!...si... tranquilízate...si voy para allá

Nagumi se preocupo por su amiga Katsumi, ya que estaba llorando y con un tono de desesperada. Corrió hasta llegar a casa de Katsumi, toco el timbre y nadie abrió.

-Miro!-grito y el espíritu apareció atrás de ella-Miro!! Fusión de almas!!- grito antes de que Miro entrara al cuerpo de ella y lo posesionara.

Nagumi rompió la puerta de un golpe y vio tirada a Katsumi

-Katsumi!!!-grito Nagumi

-N...Na...Nagumi- dijo justo antes de desmayarse.

Nagumi despertó muy asustada, nunca creyó que pudiera soñar esas cosas.

-que bueno que solo fue una sueño-suspiro aliviada pero algo le decía que no solo era un sueño...

CONTINUARA 


	10. Gohan

10º capitulo "Gohan"

-Kira esto es para ti...-dijo Horo acercándose aun mas...

Kira estaba a punto de desmayarse, estaba roja, muy roja, demasiado roja para verdad.

Se rozaron sus labios, Kira no lo creía, la verdad no creía que estuviera pasando, era un sueño, una ilusión, pero no era verdad. Horo la esta besando, la esta besando!.

-Kira Tamamura, nunca lo creí de ti!!- grito un chico alto

Kira reacciono y lo que vio no le agrado, Gohan su novio estaba viendo la escena impactado y a la vez decepcionado.

-Gohan...puedo explicarlo-dijo Kira

-No tienes que explicar nada, ya he visto todo, gracias por dejarme ver las cosas tal y como son, me he dado cuenta de que tu solo me utilizaste, no eres mas que una ¡¡ZORRA!!

-No voy a permitir que la insulten- dijo Horo exasperado

-se lo merece!!- dijo Gohan fríamente

-ella es solo una amiga YO FUI QUIEN LA BESO-dijo Horo haciendo énfasis en "yo fui quien la beso"

Kira empezó a llorar, Gohan nunca la había insultado.

-Kira...por favor no llores- dijo Horo-además, el quien es para insultarte??

-es que...es que el-no podía continuar

-si tu no se lo dices yo lo haré por ti!!, ella es MI NOVIA!!

-QUE??

----------

-que...que fue ese sueño??- no me agrada en lo absoluto, siento que algo le va a pasar...tengo que impedirlo, tengo que saber que significa eso, no permitiré que alguien lastime a una amiga-dijo- Haber Nagumi recuerda...tienes que recordar algo mas...-dijo forzando la cabeza para poder recordar y algo la dejo helada- eso rojo...era sangre...justo antes de despertarme vi una silueta rodeada de...FUEGO!-dijo y su respiración se acelero notablemente- no, no eso no puede ser, el como pudo aparecer de nuevo en mi vida!!!, por que esta empeñado en quitarme a las personas que mas quiero??, primero mis...padres y ahora esto!!-dijo llorando- NUNCA SE LO PERDONARE!!!!!

--------

-QUE??

-lo que oíste Kira y yo somos novios, pero por lo visto ella ya me olvido.

Horo no lo creía, no lo podía creer, Kira novia de un tipo como el?.

-----pensamiento de Horo----------

NO!, no el no la quiere, solo la esta utilizando, no pienso perder a Kira, a MI Kira, espera desde cuando es MI Kira???

--------fin del pensamiento---------

-No te creo...-dijo Horo

-pues deberías si no pregúntaselo a ella

Horo volteo a ver a Kira, la cual estaba con la vista perdida en el piso como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

-es cierto... eso Kira??- pregunto Horo, pero no recibió respuesta

-tu no tienes nada que reclamar Gohan!!, por que desde hace un mes no tengo noticias sobre ti, te he llamado y no me contestas, te mande mails y no recibo respuesta. Así que no me vengas a reclamar derechos que ya no tienes- dijo Kira

-como que derechos que ya no tengo??-pregunto Gohan

-si, por que desde hace un mes di por terminada nuestra relación y ahora te lo reafirmo

-Kira, yo ya me voy, nos vemos mañana-dijo Horo

-No Horo no te vayas-lo detuvo Kira

-entonces ya no somos novios??-pregunto Gohan

-no!!...por que yo...quiero...a Horo-dijo Kira muy roja

-esta bien, entonces hasta nunca Kira-dijo Gohan para después darse la vuelta e irse muy enojado

Kira y Horo se quedaron sin habla, un silencio incomodo los invadió hasta que Kira rompio el silencio.

-Horo, quieres pasar??-dijo Kira un poco nerviosa

-si, gracias-dijo Horo apenado

Entraron a la casa de Kira y por suerte o desgracia Tamao no estaba

-quieres comer algo??-pregunto Kira a Horo

Horo estaba con la mirada baja, la alzo y dijo...

-es cierto lo que dijiste allá afuera?-pregunto

a que te refieres??-pregunto Kira nerviosa

-es cierto que... me ...quieres??-pregunto Horo ruborizándose y Kira bajo la mirada

-si....-dijo casi en un suspiro

Hubo un silencio incomodo, Kira no sabia que hacer de pronto sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detrás.

-yo también te quiero Kira, te quiero desde el día en que te conocí, en ese momento sentí algo muy especial por ti- declaro Horo

-Horo...-Kira tomo a Horo por lo hombros y lo beso

Horo no lo podía creer, Kira lo estaba besando, cuando se separaron los dos se quedaron callados y Horo rompió el silencio.

-Kira.... quieres ...ser..mi...mi novia?-pregunto Horo ruborizándose bastante.

-....¡si!-respondió Kira

-¿en serio?-

-¡¡si!!-y dicho esto lo abrazo muy fuerte

-bueno, me tengo que ir, pero mañana paso por ti ok?-dijo Horo

-si, esta bien

Horo beso tiernamente a Kira y se fue, Kira estaba muy feliz, pero le preocupaba que Gohan le llegara a hacer algo a se atreve???, nadie me quita a mi chica y nadie como el. Me vengare, mi venganza será dulce...muy dulce...-pensaba Gohan.

CONTINUARA 


	11. un beso mal correspondido

11º capitulo "un beso mal correspondido"

Hiromi caminaba sin rumbo fijo hasta que choco con alguien, sintió que unos brazos la sostenían.

-estas bien?-pregunto el extraño

Hiromi alzo la vista y lo que vio la sorprendió.

-Hiromi eres tu!! Pensé que eras otra persona-dijo el desconocido, dijo y Hiromi se incorporo rápidamente

-Shun que haces aquí?-pregunto

-yo debería preguntar eso-

-este...yo te... pregunte primero

-mmm...pues yo paseaba por aquí hasta que choque con un...ángel-dijo el ruborizándose

-ah...espera-reacciono-me llamaste ángel??

-este...si?-dijo muy bajo

Hiromi no sabia que pensar, Shun le había dicho ángel.

-Hiromi...-dijo antes de abrazarla por la espalda ya que esta se había volteado para que Shun no la viera ruborizada.

-Shun...-murmuro ella

-Hiromi te quiero-murmuro el para después voltearla y ver que ella estaba ruborizada también- y te lo voy a demostrar...

-------------

-Katsumi te dejo-dijo Yho

-si esta bien-dijo sin mirarlo siquiera

-Katsumi...no...no me gusta que te comportes así...y menos...y menos con migo-dijo el muy serio

Katsumi paso por alto lo dicho por Yho y se dirigió a su casa, Yho agarro una de las manos de Katsumi, la giro y la beso, primero fue un roce inocente pero el profundizo el beso y se convirtió en un beso profundo, lleno de amor y aceptación, ya que ella correspondió totalmente al beso y lo profundizo aun mas. Yho se sorprendió pero no le importo, la agarro de la cintura y ella de la nuca y se quedaron besándose hasta que ella se separo de golpe.

-no...Y-Yho...no debemos-dijo agitada-y menos...ahora-dicho esto se hecho a correr en dirección a su casa.

Yho se quedo con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos y no era de extrañarse, ya que ella primero correspondió el beso y después se hecho a correr

-Katsumi me...me gustas-dijo cuando ella cerro la puerta

----adentro de la casa-----

-no puedo estar sintiendo esto y menos por el-decía Katsumi llorando-no, esto nunca volverá a pasar...el es mi amigo!!!

---------------

Sono el despertador eran aproximadamente las 5:30am

-5 minutos mas!-decía una muchacha medio dormida-ya, ya me paro-dicho esto apago el despertador y se incorporo, salio de la cama y se metió a la ducha- que rico baño, me hará mucho bien.

25 minutos mas tarde ya estaba vestida y desayunada

-donde estará Hikari??-se pregunto

-aquí estoy-respondió una muchacha de aproximadamente 18 años, alta, de ojos azules y cabello café claro.

-donde te habías metido Hikari, ayer ni anteayer te vi, donde andabas??-pregunto en tono de reproche

-ha!! Es que fui con mi novio al centro comercial y por eso no me encontraba en la casa.

-a bueno ya me voy por que se me hace tarde, adiós!!

-adiós!!, y por favor no vuelvas con otra escenita como la de ayer

Katsumi paro en seco y volteo a ver a Hikari

-viste eso??...-dijo nerviosa y sonrojada

-si...pobre chavo, primero le respondes y después te hechas a correr, ¿Quién te entiende Katsu?

-no se... no se que siento por el, bueno luego platicamos de eso, se me hace tarde, adiós!!

-adiós!!

---------------

-Kira ya despiertate

-si ya voy Tamao

-ya son las 7:05-dijo tranquilamente

-que???!!!

-si, ya son las 7:05

-no!!...ya se me hizo tarde-y dicho esto se baño, cambio y desayuno

-adiós Tamao!!

-adiós Kira cuídate!!

-si adiós!!

---------

-Hiromi apurate, vas a llegar arde-decía Ruccawa

-si ya voy-respondió Hiromi

Termino de desayunar y se fue tranquilamente a la escuela

----------

-Nagumi

-mmm....-dijo dormida

-Nagumi ya se te hizo tarde

-que hora es Miro??

-son las 6:52

-que!! Ya se me hizo tarde!!!-dijo desesperada

Se baño, se cambio y desayuno (si a eso se le llama desayunar) y se fue.

---------

Nagumi, Hiromi y Kira llegaron a la escuela.

-Kira, hola como estas??-dijo Hiromi

-bien Hiromi!!, Hola Nagumi!!!

-Hola Kira

oigan esos que están allá no son Shun, Lyserg, Yho y Horo??-pregunto Hiromi con un tono carmín en sus mejillas

-si-dijo Nagumi sonrojándose

-vamos con ellos!!-dijeron las 3 en unísono

Llegaron con ellos, los cuales las saludaron muy alegremente pero Yho noto que Katsumi no había llegado

-y...Katsumi?-pregunto Yho

-este...no ha llegado-dijo Nagumi

-ah!-dijo con decepción

-no te preocupes Yho...Katsumi siempre llega-dijo Kira notando la preocupación de su amigo. Tarde pero llega

-si ya llegara-dijo Hiromi

A lo lejos se diviso una figura que se parecía mucho a una muchacha de 14 años de edad con cabello rizado.

-Mira ahí esta Katsumi-dijo Hiromi señalando a Katsumi que no se había dado cuenta, he Yho volteo de golpe.

-Katsumi!-grito kira acercándose a ella

-ah!...hola Kira!-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

-hola!!...oye por que te acercas con nosotros

-con quienes?-pregunto

-pues con Nagumi, Hiromi, Horo, Lyser, Shun he Yho

Katsumi escucho el nombre de Yho y se ruborizo notablemente

-NO!!!-dijo ella mirando el piso

-no, pero por que??...-pregunto Kira

-no quiero-dijo en tono frió para salir caminando tranquilamente hacia el salón

-pero Katsumi...-dijo Kira, demasiado tarde Katsumi se hecho a correr

Kira regreso con los demás un poco aturdida por lo de Katsumi.

-oye y Katsumi??-pregunto Nagumi

-no quiso venir

-pero por que no??-pregunto Hiromi preocupada

-dijo que no quería y se fue corriendo de donde estaba

-que le habrá pasado??-pregunto Lyserg

-no lo se- respondió Horo

-vamos a preguntarle!-dijo Shun

-si vamos!!-dijeron todos menos Yho que ya sabia la razón por la cual no se había acercado con ellos.

CONTINUARA 


	12. arpias

12º capitulo "¿novios?"

Llegaron al salón el cual estaba medio vacío y Katsumi no estaba.

-en donde podrá estar Katsumi??-pregunto Nagumi

-no lo se, ahí están sus cosas pero ni rastro de ella- dijo Kira señalando una mochila color negro

-vamos a buscarla??

-si!!

Katsumi se encontraba afuera de la escuela en el patio, se sentó detrás de un árbol a meditar lo que había pasado el día anterior.

---------

-donde podrá estar??-se preguntaba un muy frustrado Yho

-que les parece si nos separamos para buscarla?-propuso Shun

-si me parece bien, a lo mejor la encontramos mas rápido no?-dijo Nagumi

-si vamos-dijo Yho

Los chicos se separaron en grupos de 2 para buscar a Katsumi; Hiromi y Shun, Nagumi y Lyserg, Kira y Hromi, mientras que Yho la buscaba solo.

-Yho, acompáñanos!!-dijo Horo

-no, prefiero buscarla solo-dijo Yho preocupado

-de acuerdo-dijo Horo mientras se iba con Kira

Yho comenzó a buscarla por toda la escuela cuando la encontró debajo de un árbol llorando

-que te sucede Katsumi??, por que lloras??-dijo sentándose a su lado pero Katsumi no le respondió-perdóname por lo de ayer-dijo Yho triste

En esos momento sucedió lo que Yho menos pensó que pasaría, Katsumi lo volteo a ver y le dio un fuerte abrazo Yho se sorprendió y le respondió el abrazo.

-entonces no estas enojada con migo?-pregunto Yho mientras la abrazaba

-no pero prométeme algo Yho... no vuelvas a hacer eso por favor si??

-...si

Mientras.........

Los demás chicos seguían buscando a Katsumi sin saber que Yho ya la había encontrado.

-en donde podrá estar?-preguntaba Hiromi muy preocupada

-ya no te preocupes, seguro que alguien ya la encontró-le dijo Shun-mira! Ahí están Nagumi, Lyserg, Kira, Horo...pero ni rastro de Yho y Katsumi

-tal vez pasó lo que dijiste y si encontró Yho a Katsumi-dijo Hiromi a Shun sonriendo

-a lo mejor pero mejor les preguntamos, vamos!

-si

Shun y Hiromi iban hacia ellos cuando alguien llamo a Shun.

-Shun!!!-gritaron

Hiromi volteo a ver quien lo llamaba y vio a 4 chicos de su edad acercarse, antes de que llegaran ellas, Horo, Kira, Lyserg y Nagumi habían llegado.

-Hola!!!-saludaron las chicas

-hola!!-saludaron Shun, Horo y Lyserg

-oigan...¿en donde esta Yho?-pregunto una de las chicas

-no sabemos Anna, se fue a buscar a una amiga y no ha regresado-dijo Horo

-bueno entonces me voy al salón, allá las espero chicas-dijo Anna se fue

-ustedes creo que no se conocen ¿verdad?-dijo Lyserg-bueno ellas son Nagumi, Kira y Hiromi, y ellas son Jeanne, Tamao y Junè-presento Lyserg

-hola...-se saludaron desanimadamente

-yo ya conocía a Tamao-dijo Kira

-¿en serio?-pregunto Shun

-si, es mi hermana-contesto Kira

-¿tu hermana?-preguntaron Lyser, Nagumi, Shun, Hiromi y Horo

-si ¿por?-dijo Tamao

-no nada solo que no se parecen nada-dijo Nagumi

-bueno nosotras nos tenemos que ir-dijo Yune

-esta bien, adiós-dijo Shun

-adiós- dijo Jeanne viendo a Lyserg

-espero verte pronto Horito-dijo Tamao, antes de irse beso a Horo en la mejilla

Las 3 chicas se retiraron, cuando se fueron Kira volteo a ver muy enojada a Horo

-¿desde cuando mi hermana te dice "Horito" y te besa?-pregunto Kira a Horo muy enojada, mas bien celosa

-no lo se, además la única vez que la he visto fue el día que fui a tu casa, ya no la había vuelto a ver-dijo Horo

-si...claro-dijo Kira sarcásticamente

Horo sabia el por que de la actitud de Kira

-estas celosa?-pregunto Horo en tono pícaro

-quien? Yo?? Claro que no!!!-dijo Kira y se ruborizo, Kira al notar que su tono de piel subía se volteo para que Horo no la viera

-Kira no te enojes, tu sabes a quien quiero-dijo Horo pero esto ultimo muy bajo para que solo Kira lo escuchara. Horo volteo a Kira y la abrazo

-no se por que presiento que aquí pasa algo que no nos han contado-dijo Hiromi picaramente

Nagumi comenzó a reírse al igual que Shun y Lyserg, mientras que Horo y Kira se ruborizaban notablemente.

-hay!! Que?? Tiene algo de malo que Horo y yo seamos novios??-dijo Kira ruborizándose aun mas

-novios??-dijeron Nagumi, Lyserg, Hiromi y Shun al unísono-jajajajajajajajajajaja- y comenzaron a reírse

-Kira vámonos al salón-dijo Horo y se fueron dejando a los otros 4 retorciéndose de la risa

Cuando llegaron al salón vieron que Katsumi ya estaba ahí en su lugar, Yho estaba unas cuantas bancas atrás.

-Katsumi!!-grito Nagumi-en donde estabas? Te buscamos por toda la escuela y no te encontramos-dijo

-solo fui a dar un paseo-dijo Katsumi-no tienen por que preocuparse.

Mientras....

-en donde encontraste a Katsumi??-pregunto Lyserg a Yho

-bajo un árbol sentada y....llorando-dijo Yho tristemente

-llorando?? por que??-pregunto Shun intrigado

-por mi culpa...por que soy un idiota...y por eso ahora perdí lo que mas quiero-dijo Yho

-pues que le hiciste??-pregunto Horo

-lo que pasa es que ayer que la acompañe a su casa-dijo Yho-cuando me despedí se me ocurrió besarla, pero a pesar de que ella me respondió el beso me dijo que no lo volviera a hacer, y yo pensé que me quería, pero me di cuenta de que no, no me quiere- y dicho esto soltó una lagrima silenciosa

-Yho...no te preocupes-dijo Shun-puede ser que solo este confundida y no sepa lo que siente...además...a lo mejor... todavía sigue recordando lo que le paso... y tiene miedo.

-puede ser pero ahora voy a tratar de no estar con ella mucho-dijo Yho-no puedo estar con alguien que quiero sin poder darle siquiera un abrazo

-pero que dices?-dijo Horo-ahora mas que nunca debes estar con ella y ayudarla a olvidar lo que le sucedió aunque para eso tengas que aguantarte

Esto hizo reaccionar a Yho

-es cierto!, tienes razón Horo!!! Entonces voy con ella!!! Y ...gracias amigos-dijo Yho para después pararse e ir con Katsumi

Katsumi...-dijo Yho-puedo sentarme??

-claro-dijo Katsumi

-Yho...quiero pedirte perdón...

-no tengo nada que perdonarte...

-claro que si, escucha,...no quise hacerte sentir mal, so lo hice perdóname, pero... solo quiero que me des tiempo si?-dijo Katsumi

-no te preocupes Katsu yo te voy a esperar todo el tiempo que quieras, pero... seguimos siendo amigos verdad?

-claro que si Yho-dijo Katsumi dicho esto se abrazaron

Pero alguien cerca de ahí los observo y la rabia le gano...

CONTINUARA 


	13. una cita y un beso

13º capitulo "una cita y un beso"

Nagumi estaba muy nerviosa esperando que Lyserg llegara

-hay!! Por que estoy tan nerviosa??-se preguntando Nagumi-que hora es?? Apenas son las 7:30??!!-se decía Nagumi

En ese momento sonó el timbre, Nagumi corrió a abrir y vio aun muy apuesto Lyserg.

-hola!!-saludo este-estas lista?

-s-si dijo Nagumi tartamudeando, estaba muy nerviosa

-entonces vamonos-dijo Lyserg

-si

Lyserg abrió la puerta del automóvil para que se subiera Nagumi. Ya estando en camino no había dicho nada pero se notaba que iban muy nerviosos.

-Nagumi?-dijo Lyserg rompiendo el silencio

-si??-respondió Lyserg

-te...vez muy...bien!-dijo este ruborizándose

-gracias, tu también te vez muy...bien-dijo Nagumi también ruborizada

Lyserg para una cuadras antes de llegar al cine.

-Nagumi...tengo algo que decirte...muy...es muy importante-dijo en tono serio

-s-si dime Lyserg

-es...que...yo...

------------

Hiromi estaba acostada en su casa, acostada en su cama y recordando lo que sucedió unos días atrás

-----Flash back-------

-y te lo voy a demostrar...-dijo Shun acercándose a la cara de Hiromi la cual estaba roja

-S...Sh-Shun-dijo totalmente ruborizada hasta el punto de que ya no pudo más

Shun estaba viendo sus labios los cuales estaban abiertos ligeramente con un tono rojizo, en ellos quiso probarlos, sentir su dulzura, su pureza, quiso probar los labios de Hiromi Nagasaki no de cualquier persona solo los de ella, de su AMOR.

-Shun-decía ella en un susurro tratando de no desmayarse ella también quería probarlos, sentirlos el era su perdición y viceversa.

Shun se acerco más, y más, y más hasta que rozo sus labios, fue un roce inocente pero lindo digno de Shun ya que el era todo eso y más.

El dulce beso de el hacia que Hiromi se derritiera, que tocara el cielo, que volara. El le estaba dando sensaciones nuevas nunca antes sentidas por ella.

El sentía que el mundo se podía ir al infierno que no le importaba nada.

Fueron separándose y aunque ninguno de los 2 querían lo tenían que hacer.

-Shun...yo...

---------Fin del flash back----------

Hiromi fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos.

-Hiromi, ven quiero presentarte-dijo Ruccawa, le hermano de Hiromi

-esta bien ya bajo-dijo ella

Hiromi se levanto y se arreglo un poco el cabello aun con la imagen de Shun en la cabeza.

Ella bajo y se encontró con su hermano y una muchacha más o menos 2 años mayor que ella, tenia el cabello café al igual que sus ojos.

-Mira ella es Hiromi-le dijo Ruccawa a la muchacha-es mi hermana, y ella es Katogumi, mi novia-presento

-Mucho gusto Kato-dijo Hiromi

-igualmente-respondió Katogumi

----------------

-s-si dime Lyserg

-es...que yo...

-si?

Lyserg sentía que el aire se le iba que se podía morir en cualquier momento por que Nagumi le estaba prestando toda la atención a el.

-es...que...esque yo...tengo...algo muy importante que...que decirte-dijo al fin

-si que es??-pregunto ella viendo como Lyseg tomaba un rojo carmin en sus mejillas que lo hacia parecer aun mas guapo para el gusto de Nagumi

Lyserg se lo quería decir, quería decir que la quería, que se había enamorado de ella sin darse cuenta, que ella era su mundo.

-es...que...lo... lo que pasa es...es...esque...tu...yo-no lo podía decir, aun no

-que si vamos a entrar??-pregunto Nagumi con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-ah!!...si claro vamos!-dijo saliendo del carro

No sabían que película querían ver, solo querían que fuera pasable, un poco de diversión, acción, aventura, amor, etc....

-Nagumi cual escoges??-pregunto Lyserg

-no se, por mi me da igual

-por que no vemos Lan the ciel?

-si claro

Entraron al cine, compraron palomitas y refrescos para 2.

-vamos Lyserg

-si vamos, dijo antes de entrar al cine

Entraron a la sala y tomaron asientos, en el transcurso de la película a Nagumi le dio sueño, ella se recargo en Lyserg mientras el pasaba su brazo detrás de ella, al final de la película Lyserg observo a Nagumi, pues no quería interrumpir su sueño.

De repente Lyserg no pudo evitar las ganas de besarla, si! De besar sus labios o al menos un pequeño roce.

Lyserg se fue acercando a su rostro que se veía hermoso dormido, un poco mas, hasta llegar a sus labios los cuales beso como si fuera lo que lo salvaría de la muerte si no la tenia cerca de el, fue un beso dulce, calido, dado con amor, con ese amor que el sentía por ella.

Nagumi al sentir que la besaba abrió sus ojos y lo único que pudo ver fue a Lyserg, Nagumi pensó que era un sueño, pero no, Lyserg la había besado. Nagumi se incorporo rápidamente.

-por que hiciste eso?-pregunto ella

Lyserg no sabia que contestar y solo dijo lo que sentía

-por que...me gustas!-aclaro Lyserg

-lo dices en serio??-pregunto Nagumi nerviosa

-si! Desde el primer momento en que te vi!-le aclaro Lyserg

Dicho esto Nagumi se acerco a Lyserg, le acaricio su cabello y termino besando sus labios, Lyserg se asombro pero le correspondió, se separo, al igual que Nagumi, ambos se quedaron sin decir nada, hasta que el hablo.

-Nagumi...-dijo el un poco nervioso

-si?...-contesto ella

-qui...quieres...??-Lyserg tomo aire y lo dijo- quieres ser mi novia??

Nagumi se quedo sin aire, lo miro y su respuesta fue...

-si! Si quiero ser tu novia!-

Lyserg la abrazo, al igual que ella a el, ambos estaban felices

-Nagumi te llevo a tu casa?-le dijo Lyserg

-si por favor-respondió ella

Dicho esto tomaron camino a la casa de Nagumi

CONTINUARA 

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Perdon por la tardanza pero estaba en examenes y no podia escribir, de todos modos aquí les va otro cap. Bye!!


End file.
